nileonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Version Notes
Current version notes can be found at the Tilted Mill Forums. Please update the list (if there is every another update) Versions Dates listed are the dates the version was pushed to Theoris starting with v1.0, and Sabah before that. v1.4 2009-10-26 * Added two new quests that cost ships/bread (reward = construction bonus) v1.3 2009-10-02 * Initial quest implementation * Fixed issue with ghost armies from deleted users * Fix for tomb's not showing the latest Immortal Pharaoh * Fix for vacation UI not showing up upon subsequent login(s) * Added toggle for debug info (default is off) v1.2 2009-06-04 * Partial quest UI implementation * Added city/monument level to name display in upper-left corner * Added Theoris to the Hall of Immortality listing (congrats to Chaol for achieving it first!) * Added spec point notice to gamelog * Fixed case sensitive bug with Nome LOC search * Bunch of misc bug and exploits fixes v1.1 2009-04-29 * Added ability to "gift" Scarabs to other players (done via scrolls - the option will appear if you have purchased Scarabs) * Added monument name to attack email notification * City glow should now affect anyone who has purchased Scarabs (note: this will likely be pulled out as a separate option later on, but for now everyone just gets it by default) * Developed Nome requirement relaxed (now only requires 4 cities in the Nome to take a monument plot) * Fixed warehouse value display for high level warehouses (reflects cap of 99,999) * Fixed bug where quarry could get dropped to level 1 when monument plot was taken over * Fixed issue where monuments could be upgraded without spending Scarabs * Bunch of various bugs/exploits squished v1.0 2009-03-05 * Nile Online leaves beta! * New world opens: Theoris v0.96 2009-03-03 * Added "Inactivity Immunity" option to the Scarab store * Misc Scarab UI changes * "Nile Online Supporter" appears on profile if player has bought Scarabs * Fixed issue where certain Immortal users' tombs were missing in-game v0.95 2009-02-25 * Scarab functionality added v0.59 2009-02-18 * Fixed bug where luxury material was hitting bricks/pottery/baskets limit instead of raw materials limit * Fixed bug where "to monument" transports weren't showing up in Transports screen from source city * Fixed bug where bread upkeep fee for transporting soldiers wasn't updating v0.58 2009-02-13 * Specialization points reset (be sure to check your palace to reassign them) * Removed wheat specialization * Reduced wheat field construction time by about 25%, and increased level cap to 26 * Bug fix for monument cargo sliders breaking after opening the trade UI v0.57 2009-02-11 * Added transport speed bonus (1% bonus per monument level - so if you have two L5 monuments, all your transport times are reduced 10%) * Added coordinate search to Nome level * Removed redundant "en route" transport message from game log * Added game linkage to email notification messages v0.56 2009-02-10 * Email notification option implemented for inbound attacks and construction completion (set via profile) * Nome event notification now comes through scrolls system instead of game log * Warehouse upgrade times reduced further (more than 50%) / brick cost also reduced * Palace nobles now require warehouse to be a minimum of one level below palace (kicks in at level 4) * Balance pass for warehouse capacity values * Fixed bug where read scroll wouldn't get flagged as read if it was only opened via Reply v0.55 2009-02-09 * Added UI indication when ship capacity reached (the total ships # turns orange on the main UI) * Warehouse added as requirement to upgrading the Palace (your warehouse needs to be the same level as requested palace upgrade - though this doesn't kick in until palace level 6) * Market reach reduced back to 1 Nome up/down per level * Build times for Exchange, Warehouse, Market and Barracks reduced a bit * Misc bugs (including immortality, market upgrade button and an exploit that caused production outage) v0.54 2009-02-06 * Removed beta invite process - players can now register for the game directly * Added email validation. You must now validate your email in order to use the scribe wall or scroll features (all users who came in the game through the beta invite process don't need to do this, unless you change your email) * Fixed bug with building a Temple * Fixed high rank bug where highest rank could get overwritten v0.53 2009-02-03 * Immortality functionality enabled * Added Hall of Immortality page * Added new icon/button for capital city * Added age (based on # of days since player was "born") * Added highest rank tracking v0.52 2009-02-03 * Capped all Limestone Quarries to level 12 (those above 12 have been lowered, and laborers will need to be re-assigned) * Limestone Quarry will now be reduced by 1 level each time the monument plot changes hands * More Immortality UI/details (mainly for those with a level 22 palace) v0.51 2009-01-28 * Added Nubian Trader to market (appears when no player sell orders are listed for an item (minus clay, wheat and reeds)). They sell materials for 15/per, goods for 30/per. * Fixed bug where cargo sliders could corrupt, requiring a reload * Split ! bonus notices - one for temple bonus, one for monument bonus * Added clarification to temple when bonus met but not yet active (due to 1 minute delay) * Fixed bug with allies list showing up empty if first opened via the Nome level v0.50 2009-01-23 * All shops and exchange now change graphically as they are leveled up * Added ability to rename monument plot via the Limestone Quarry * Updated JavaScript libraries * When sending cargo, the Send button will change to "Sending..." to acknowledge that it has received the request * Fixed Z-ordering issue with animated figures behind palace, where shops could appear over them * Fixed IE bug where it wasn't able to read scrolls properly(!!) * Fixed IE display issue with monument warehouse v0.49 2009-01-22 * Added change/update email function (accessed via profile page) * Buy orders now sorted by highest paying * Increased max amount you can set a buy order for (1,000->5,000) * Fixed bug with founding a city, where in-transit ships would get counted and lost * Resolved bug where ships in-transit to a deleted city get lost. They will now come back and return the goods to the source city. * New players are now immediately assigned a rank * Browser details added to debug info * Fixed IE display bug in Market sell/buy order UI 0.48 2009-01-13 * New feature: Papyrus scroll * Split game log into categories * Rank modification; all buildings and goods now included in score * Tweaked shipping quantity displays to show up to 5 digits * Market UI tweaks; Clicking on Place Sell Order or Place Buy Order will now switch to appropriate listing. Also added color coding to help tell them apart. v0.47 2009-01-12 * Set up Wiki / Added link to game menu * Fixed bug with bandit event where award for sending charioteers wasn't properly scaled * Fixed bug where stele bonus text would erroneously show up on production buildings * Fixed display bug with ship progress bar when a city has 0 ships * Fixed blank space bug with city/monument naming * Various game optimizations v0.46 2009-01-06 * New Nome Event: Nubian Traders v0.45 2009-01-05 * Initial pass of first Nome event! Bandit Outposts will begin to appear in Nomes - if you help clear them, you will receive spoils of war * Increased game log paging size * Subscribers will no longer get confusing error messages at the market when their sell/buy limits reached (re: "subscribe to increase limit") * Misc bugs taken care of v0.44 2008-12-31 * New subscriber feature: No longer subject to idle timeout * Added alert when there is an incoming attack (combat button flashes until you view the combat log) * Added paging to game log * Increased idle timeout to 20 minutes * Fixed overlap bugs that could occur with Exchange display after sending goods/units to monument * Fixed bug with having to select destination with only one monument * Tweaked display of ship completion bar in Exchange v0.43 2008-12-30 * Capped donation input/slider bar (to prevent accidentally over donating) * Removed having to manually select a destination from exchange when there is only 1 destination to choose from * The game will now time out if you idle too long (simply requires relogin when this occurs) * Fixed IE display bugs with monument exchanges * Fixed bug where you couldn't attack a 2nd monument if you have 4 cities v0.42 2008-12=29 * New subscriber feature: 25% off coupon for all Tilted Mill games at Impulse * Increased morale bonus for the defending soldiers at monuments (level 0 = 10%, level 1 = 20%...level 5 = 60%) * Bread cost added for moving soldiers between cities and monuments (they take bread for the journey) * You must now manually select a destination in the exchange * Bug fixed where newly founded cities didn't get existing monument bonuses v0.41 2008-12-17 * Each level of monument now provides 1% production bonus to all your cities (e.g., you'd get a 10% bonus from 2 fully upgraded monuments) * Sources of bonus production modifiers now shown on Palace screen (Monuments and/or Temple) * When fulfilling buy orders, the market fee is now taken from the payment (so you can fulfill buy orders with little/no bread on hand) * When a monument is taken over, all existing laborers at the plot now flee * Fixed overlap of Temple from Palace (and other buildings) while under construction * Fixed bugs where captured soldiers weren't properly added to winning army * Misc backend optimization work v0.40 2008-12-12 * Travel distance added to found city screen * Market overview added to found city screen * Ability to dismiss troops added * Estimated # of incoming troops added to combat log * New random event: Ships have a chance of finding a treasure chest * Combat stats added to profile * Misc bugs squished v0.39 2008-12-11 * Ability to cancel upgrades added * Misc real-time stats added to login page * Incoming attacks listed in combat log * Bread cost of ship construction decreased by 75% * Ships have a small chance (~4%) of running ashore or getting sunk by Hapi on return trip (if the source city has 11 or more ships) * Monument morale bonus now enabled, and each additional level of monument increases the effectiveness of the defending army * Misc combat tweaks/fixes * Material (Oil, etc) upgrade prices increased for shops and barracks v0.38 2008-12-09 * Added ability to construct Pyramids! Subscribers get the option to build a Sphinx * Nome level shows appropriate monument icon (no monument / lvl1-5 pyramid / lvl1-5 sphinx) * You can now name your monument site * Limestone quarry dropped to level 8 * Bricks added to monument warehouse (you need bricks to upgrade the quarry) * Limestone added as a requirement to every palace upgrade starting at level 12 * Laborers stop working entirely at monument plot if you run out of bread * Bug fixed where defended attacks weren't showing up in combat log * Misc bugs/exploits squished v0.37 2008-12-08 * Enabled monument screen, so you can now quarry limestone * Enabled functionality to move units and limestone/bread to cities/monuments from your monuments via the Warehouse * Player owned monuments can now be attacked * Removed kid gloves invulnerability from monuments (e.g., you can be attacked immediately ;) ) * Increased max number of monuments a player can have to 2 * Troops desert you when you run out of bread (10% per hour) * Times to build have been tweaked (most buildings now take less time, palace takes more) * Barracks capacity removed * Various bugs/exploits fixed v0.36 2008-12-05 * First pass of military and monuments. You can now construct soldiers and attack/capture monuments. Note that soldiers always consume bread, even while not in use. FAIR WARNING: There will be bugs. You could lose soldiers or materials. If you are risk adverse, you may want to hold off for a bit while others blaze the trail. ;) * Market reach expanded (2 nomes per level) * Date added to Nome wall v0.35 2008-11-26 * Subscription service added (help support the game, and get some goodies at the same time...) * Player titles added (climb the ladder from lowly Vagrant to Pharaoh!) v0.34 2008-11-20 * Added slider bar and input value for laborer allocation * Some shop building graphics tweaked to make their associated product more apparent * IE fixes with the cargo UI (most notably will now update the # of ships/cargo properly) * Fixed bug where kohl/oil/henna was being required a level too early in the shops/brickworks * Fixed bug with being able to select a level 0 building during construction v0.33 2008-11-19 * Added note functionality to allies (you can attach a note to an ally to help keep track of things, e.g., "trading sculpture for jewelry 1:1") * Added "replied" flag to scrolls, so you can easily tell which scrolls you've replied to * 4th city costs added (will likely have significant tweaks) * Inactive cities are now deleted every 5 days * Gods will now request greater amount of goods after each blessing * Added ability to delete your account * The amount of kohl, oil, etc that come into play when upgrading brickworks and shops have been increased. * Misc small tweaks (city name added to corner of city screen, refresh button on scrolls listing...) Category:Special Topics